


The Sky, (Never) Cry

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Broken Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Spy world setting but time? what time?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Dan hujan, menyembunyikan kebenaran yang disamarkan tipuan, tetap tidak berhenti.Tipu dirimu sendiri, atau kau tidak akan kembali. (Baik-baik saja.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game adalah novel yang diciptakan oleh Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, dan sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi tanpa menarik keuntungan material apa pun.

_"Aku dikhianati."_

Dari sudut mata, Kaminaga menatapnya dan perlahan berkata. Orang biasa akan waspada, meragukan kesungguhan yang dikatakan karena bagaimanapun dia mata-mata. Namun ia tahu (meski tak mengerti), Kaminaga yang punya warna-warna (sekalipun mereka dikehendaki untuk tak berwarna), sekarang tersisa darinya hanya abu-abu.

Sepatunya menapak genang yang tenang, beriak seperti _tsk-biar-saja_ merusak tenangnya sendiri kala ia melabuh diri di hadapan Kaminaga.

 _Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali,_ tatapnya retak. Tidak bahkan kendati hanya ke hati sendiri. Dikhianati; _aku patah hati_ , dan muak dengan cekikik gerimis yang berlari meloncati waktu jadi hujan histeris; menertawakannya saat ini; dunia seramai ini memaksa _(_ mengapa, mengapa, mengapa aku. Aku saja. _Kau mau tertawa?_ ) dirinya merasakan leleh dingin di hatinya dengan napas seperti mati.

Hujan menyebalkan. Punya hak apa mereka meluruh di wajah yang ditinggalkan dunia; dikhianati yang mencapai hati. Yang selalu diarti merefleksi sisi terdalam manusia yang bahkan tak punya rupa konkrit.

"Rasakan."

Tangannya meninju pelan dada Kaminaga, sekalipun itu tidak melunturkan sosok lain memblurkan sesiapa saja di pelupuk mata Kaminaga, meskipun takkan memudarkan satu nama yang bersemayam di detak jantung Kaminaga.

Dia berjinjit, berbisik pada Kaminaga yang memandangnya pahit. " _Rasakan_ , Kaminaga.” Jejari menemukan kerah, tegas menegakkannya yang dilunak hujan. _Tipu dirimu sendiri, atau kau tidak akan kembali._ "Rasakan. Kau baik-baik saja."

Orang biasa akan bilang betapa jahat seseorang yang hatinya diserpih lebih-lebih dari buih seperti dihakimi. Tapi, apa guna manis kata jika menghibur yang hancur hanya di lidah saja?

Kaminaga mengusap hujan yang hanya di hatinya saja dengan tawa. Telunjuknya terangkat lembut menyingkirkan rambut basah, sepasang mata yang berkilau seperti bajing tertawa di atas derita buaya, tapi Kaminaga tahu dia lebih baik dari itu. _Kau baik-baik saja_ , hinanya; (serupa) _doanya_.

Kau (akan. Memang) baik-baik saja. Ini bukan apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. ( _Jangan rasakan._ )

Jarinya ditepis seiring lutut yang tadi terjinjit, terangkat menendang lututnya. Kaminaga tak mengaduh, menambat tatap pada pemuda yang berbalik, melirik (mengesalkan) padanya.

"Tetaplah di situ dan aku akan menceritakan betapa menyedihkan kau pada yang lain."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu melakukan itu."

Kaminaga tergerak, mengikuti, menyejajarkan langkah. Menipu diri—tidak, _tidak_. Ada yang menjejal hal lebih kelabu daripada pilu, tapi ia dimanipulasi untuk tak berkubang dalam semua itu. Ada perhatian, yang sayang sengaja dibuat tampak menipu dari pijar kurang ajar di sepasang mata madu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kaminaga melirik, patah hati hanya tipu yang kini mengembun jadi senyum, "Hatano."

Bukan pelukan. Derasnya hujan, yang menyelamkan pemahaman satu tidak usah khawatir dan satu lagi akan baik-baik saja, tidak diharapkan berhenti. Jadi perasaan (lega, dan satu lagi menengadah pada kuntum harapan, mungkin juga perasaan yang kuncup) ini tetap tersembunyi.

 

Begitu lucu malah tipu Hatano yang memberitahu, Kaminaga selalu bisa kembali ( _kausebut itu pulang; kauanggap itu rumah_ ) ke tempat palsu itu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Last PV Anime Joker Game yang membuat saya menyadari perbedaan anime yang dibuat amat berdedikasi seperti ini. Keren, serius, semua PV JGA keren banget. 
> 
> Ficlet ini sudah pernah dipublikasi di salah satu akun medsos saya, jadi untuk yang belum tahu saya di sana, saya memang orang yang sama. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca. ;)


End file.
